Homecoming
by randomlass
Summary: AU After several years of going to a boarding school for boys, can Donatello adjust to going to a public high school with his brothers and going through his first crush, or will his past catch up with him? DonOC


**Hey! Here's that AU fanfic for ****Written in My Own Words****, and yes, it is DonKris (CaononOC Pairing) with onsided CameronKris (OCOC), with small hints of MikeVanessa (CanonOC Pairing), past RaphMorgan (CanonOC Pairing), hints of RaphAngel (Canon Pairing), and I'm not sure about Leo yet. Good news is the turtles are still turtles!**

**Summery: (AU) After several years of going to a boarding school for boys, can Donatello adjust to going to a public high school with his brothers and going through his first crush, or will his past catch up with him? DonOC **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, they belong to mirage, but I do own my OCs**

* * *

**Homecoming: Chapter 1**

"_Ya know what bro, maybe ya should stay here for one year of school rather goin' ta that all dudes boarder school you've been goin' to," he smirked slightly, "besides, it just feels weird havin' ya come to town jus' for holidays."_

"_I'll think about it Raph," he grinned slightly, "but I really enjoy going to boarding school." His smile wavered slightly at the last few words, his dark eyes glazing over slightly. _

"_Well, at least think 'bout it, Donnie," Raph's smirk grew slightly, "maybe you'll like goin' ta school here more."_

"You sure you don't want to leave this year," Leo watched as Donatello was unpacking his trunk, "that you really want to stay here."

"Leo, I don't really see the big deal in it, besides, a change of scenery would be nice," he turned slightly, a soft smile on his face, "and I am starting to really miss home." Don blinked slightly when Leo let out a soft sigh.

"Well, I'm glad you're staying," Leo shook his head, "but, I thought you loved going to Riverbanks Boarding School for boys."

Don paused slightly, staring at Leo, "To tell you the truth Leo…" he paused slightly, "I really don't know what to think about that place anymore." A slightly concerned look crossed Leo's features, before he shook it off. He smiled slightly before standing up taking a few steps towards his younger brother, before gently patting his shell, before glancing tiredly at the digital clock beside Don's bed.

"You should really get some sleep, school starts first thing," Don nodded slightly swatting Leo off at those words.

"I just have a few more things to unpack," he murmured softly.

Leo nodded, giving Don's shell a slap, "I'll be back in thirty minutes, and you'd better be done by then, Donnie," he smirked slightly, "or else I will force you to go to bed."

Don glanced over his shoulder as Leo turned, walking out of the room. He let out a soft sigh, reaching into his trunk once again, digging through it, pausing slightly feeling the worn cover of a hardback novel. He reached in, grabbing the book and pulling it out with his left hand, while his right flipped the cover open, a folded sheet of notebook paper slipping out, gliding gently in the air, and landing on the grey carpet beneath his feet.

He bent over picking up. His face paled slightly at the neat handwriting as it stared up at him. He debated with his mind on whether or not to read the note.

He quickly slipped it back where it came from, setting the book on the bookshelf.

"_You're such a Geek, Don," Don sighed slightly hearing those familiar words as his roommate tossed a small ball up and down in his hand. Don found himself watching as the boy paused slightly, the ball landing in his waiting palm, a tight grip suddenly wrapped around the squishy material. _

"_Why do you keep calling me that, Cameron?" Don found himself asking softly. Cameron looked at him from the corner of his coffee colored eyes, a twisted smile crossing his lips._

"_You don't see what you do?" the boy asked, "You don't see how you tweak out that danged computer every chance you get to." _

_Don shifted uncomfortably, on his bed, "I don't see what's wrong with it." _

"_Well, a lot of my friends don't wanna come in a room where there are Geek kooties," Cameron pursed his lips, "they think I got Geek kooties."_

"_Th-There's nothing…"_

"_Just shut up, Geek!" Cameron turned slightly, "Just stop doing all that really Geeky crap, and stop ruining my reputation." _

"_Why should I?" Don straightened up slightly, "You get to do whatever you want to do, so why can't I?" _

"_Because what you do is stupid, and it's not liked, makes you seem smarter then everyone else here," Cameron frowned slightly, "it really doesn't fit in well with the popular crowd, Geek." _

_He winced at his roommate's words. _

Don suddenly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, only to sigh slightly when Leo turned him around. Leo stared at Don blankly for a few seconds, before sighing, "Don, get some sleep, or else I'll make you." Don nodded slightly, sighing when Leo shut his trunk, and pulled it to the floor.

He wasn't too sure if he liked the idea of school anymore with all the clicks running around. Would it be worse in a mixed school, with all the drama a mixed community of students would bring?

Biting his lip slightly he allowed Leo to guide him into bed. He stared at Leo for a few moments after he tucked himself under covers, his eyes watching Leo's shell as his brother was about to turn off the light.

"Leo?"

"Yeah, Donnie?" Leo turned to Don, a questioning look crossing his soft brown eyes. Don shifted slightly in bed.

"Never mind it's nothing important," he whispered. Leo nodded doubtfully, before he flipped off the light switch carefully.

"Night, Don."

Don closed his eyes, murmuring softly, "Night, Leo."

Leo smiled, glancing back at his brother before slipping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

-

She stood in front of the tall mirror in her bedroom, long hair draped over her shoulder as she combed it, her eyes blank and staring forward. A soft knock on her bedroom door caused her to turn slightly the combing process pausing.

"Come in."

A tall boy peaked into the room, causing a soft frown to cross her features, "What do you want, Evan?" Her frown grew when he laughed at her.

"Just to give ya some square rules for school tomorrow," she rolled her eyes at those words. With a loud sigh, she turned and tossed the comb on her dresser, before bending over, her hands running through her hair before grabbing it in a ponytail, standing up straight and quickly styling it into a messy bun.

"I already went through them last year, Evan, I think I already know them," she stated. The older boy rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, baby sister," he smirked slightly, "just keep those rules in mind along with this, don't tell anybody you're my sister."

"It's kinda hard to not do that when people already know," she stated, an annoyed look crossing her features. She glanced at the clock quickly, sighing at the time.

"Night, Evan," she stated.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He turned and slipped out, closing the door behind them. Kris rolled her eyes walking to the wall opposite of her to flip of the light switch before opening the door a crack.

_I wonder how Mike and Raph are doing…_

Kris smiled slightly, before making her way to bed, and slipping under the covers. She rolled over in bed, staring blankly at the wall, her eyes glazed over.

-

"I don't wanna," Don stood in the doorway of Mikey's room. He really wasn't sure how to wake his hyperactive brother, but after blindly searching for the light switch, Mikey did wake up a little.

"Mike," his brother turned his shell to him, making him roll his eyes. He was about to slip into the room, only to be yanked from the doorway. He blinked slightly when Raph entered the room, yanking Mikey out of bed.

_Mike must have done something to screw up Raph's morning routine. _

"Mike, where in the heck did ya hide my cereal?" Raph growled slightly, his hand gripping tightly onto Mikey's favorite T-shirt.

"I didn't hide it!" Mike was fully awake, and freaking out, "I didn't even put the cereal away yesterday, Leo did!" Raph blinked slightly, letting go of Mike's shirt, before glancing at the doorway.

His eyes narrowed suddenly, "LEO!"

Don and Mikey winced slightly, Don quickly moving out of the way, as Raph stormed out of Mikey's bedroom. Mikey blinked slightly, before glancing at Don, "So…uh…is this really the first day of school?"

Don rolled his eyes, "Get dressed, Mikey." Mikey pouted slightly, watching Don turn and walk out of his bedroom.

-

_**BAM!**_

"KRIS! WAKE UP!"

Cobalt eyes snapped open with a soft groan. Kris blinked a few times before using her arms to prop herself off, her eyes adjusting as she stared at the blurred numbers of the digital clock on her bedside table. Her eyes widened when her vision cleared, "CRAP!"

"Meow?" Kris glanced down at the end of her bed, seeing as the cat was staring at her in curiosity as she spazzed out. Kris glanced at the door, only to blink slightly a soft murmur escaping her lips, "How did my door close?"

"Meow…" the cat squeaked out again, as Kris pulled her legs out from under covers, and got herself out of bed. Kris glanced at the cat for a few seconds before making her ways towards her and scooping her up, scratching her behind the ears, "Sorry Luna, you can't stay in here." Kris smiled slightly, carrying the mewing cat to her bedroom door, before yanking it open. Kris frowned noticing Evan was glaring at her.

She held Luna out, "Take her." Evan rolled his eyes taking the cat from her.

"Get dressed, before I leave you," Evan stated, his tone threatening, causing shivers to run up and down Kris's spine. The teenaged girl nodded slightly, a nervous look crossing her features when she closed her bedroom door, running to her closet during the process.

Evan stood outside the doorway, letting out an annoyed sigh as he set Luna on the ground and turned, marching towards the stairs.

-

Don sighed in his seat, glancing at Mikey, who was strapped in the van next him, pouting.

"I don't see why Leo couldn't drive us," the slightly younger turtle mumbled/whined, watching as their father drove, Raph sitting in the passenger side.

Raph turned his head, peaking over the seat, a soft scowl on his face, "Leo had ta be at school early dipstick," Raph paused slightly, a really annoyed look crossing his features, "besides, ya weren't even close ta bein' ready when Leo had ta leave." Mikey stuck out his tongue at Raph, which made the toughest of the four narrow his eyes slightly, his eyes flashing in anger.

Don found himself looking away at Raph's reaction to what Mike said, a void look crossing his features.

"_What the heck is wrong with you, Geek?"_

"_Loser!"_

"_Oh, you don't like being called what you are, Geek?"_

"_Geeks aren't welcomed here, you got that?"_

"My sons, we had already talked about this," the sound of their father speaking snapped him from the voices that mocked him in his head, that no matter how hard he tried, would not go away. He blinked feeling the vehicle come to a stop, listening to the sound of Raph climbing out of the passenger seat, with a "See ya," grabbed his bag, and slammed the door shut.

He turned to Mikey who had just pulled the sliding door open, grabbing his book bag and slipping out with a small, "Good-bye."

"Donatello?" Don glanced at their father, noticing a small look of worry on his greying features. A small smile crossed his lips.

"Bye, Dad," his hand grasped onto one of the straps on his book bag, and was about to climb out of the van, only to pause hearing their father clear his throat.

"Donatello," Don glanced at him when he paused, unsure of what to day, "have a nice day."

Don smiled, nodding before slipping out, "You too, dad." With that he slammed the van door shut. A soft smile crossed the aging father's snout as Donatello walked to the entrance of the school building. A few seconds later, his smile suddenly fell.

Why did his son seem so lost?

-

_Another first day of school._

Kris sighed slightly, a blank look crossing her features as she walked across campus. It was the beginning of another year, with new teachers and experiences along with it. After all, after going to school with majority of the student population for years, school was just getting boring.

"Kris!" she tensed slightly at the two voices that called out her name.

_Oh crap…not them._

She turned carefully, forcing a small smile when Morgan and Sheen ran up to her. Morgan seemed excited for some odd reason; she was bouncing from side to side, her braided pigtails bouncing up and down, while Sheen was grinning like a maniac, his bright green eyes glistening. Kris tilted her head slightly, confused on why the two would be so excited on the first day of school.

_Just last night Morgan was complaining to me about how much she hated school._

"What's up?" she asked carefully, the words rolling gently off her tongue.

"The entire sophomore class is buzzing about it! The fourth Hamato brother is going to be coming here for school this year," Morgan continued her little dance, a pleased look crossing her face before she paused, staring at Kris for a few seconds a pondering look crossing her features, "but of course you'd already know that, since you're so close to Mike and Raph." Kris stared at Morgan skeptically.

"They didn't tell me anything about that," Kris stated flatly, "the last time I talked to either of them was a month and a half ago, I just got back from my family vacation yesterday."

Morgan and Sheen blinked, "Oh, we thought you knew." Kris let out an aspirated sigh, before shaking her head.

"I'll catch up with you two later; I got to find out what homeroom I'm in, before it gets to crowded to even get to the sheets," Morgan and Sheen nodded when Kris abruptly turned on her right heel and started marching to the entrance to the school.

Just the same as the year before, nice polished floors, that were a soft cream color, white walls, and a bunch of students standing in the big room at the entrance. Some things would never really change as the years go by. Frowning a bit, she quickly made her way to the wall covered with papers homeroom numbers and grades written on them.

After glancing through several lists, until she found her name.

_Kristina Weaver, homeroom 101._

She brought her finger up to glance through names of the students she would be sharing homeroom with. She paused, her index finger resting gently on the last names starting with 'H.'

_I wonder if Raph, Mike, and I are going to be in the same homeroom this year._

She carefully ran her finger down five 'Halls' before pausing. She grinned slightly noticing three familiar last names.

_Okay, so I have homeroom with three of them. _

She was about to check the names, only to jump slightly as the bell sounded. She knew that she had to quickly move out of the way before she was trampled on. After a quick twist as a student tried to push by her getting to the sheets, she quickly marched her way to Homeroom.

-

"_I can't wait to see Kris tomorrow!" he watched as Mikey bounced excitedly at the dinner table. Leo was rolling his eyes in annoyance. _

"_Neither can I," Raph chuckled._

"_Who's Kris?"_

Don sighed, watching as Mikey stood in the hallway, chatting enthusiastically with a small group of girls. He could tell by every one of his brother's movements that Mike was flirting. He never really had been in contact with the opposite gender past family friends and some of the teachers back at boarding school, this would be the first time since the first grade he would be in constant contact with the female sex in his age group.

"Don, don' be so tense," he glanced to the side, seeing Raph sitting on one of the desks, his legs reaching across the aisle, and his dirty sneakers resting on his desk. Raph had one of those smirks on his face.

"Raph…"

"KRIS!" Don blinked slightly when Mikey cried out the name, his head turned to the doorway, only to see his baby brother squeezing the life out of a teenage girl.

"Mike, let go before ya kill 'er!" Raph cried. The girl let out a loud laugh, hugging Mikey back gently before Mikey let go of her with chuckle.

"It's good to see you too, Mike. So how was your summer?" he watched as the girl beamed at him, her right hand gripping onto the strap of her purse while her left hung loosely at her side.

"Uh, it was okay, kinda boring after the first week seeing as there was nothing to do," Mike shrugged, "so, how were the brats at that camp?"

"Mike!" she cried. Don could hear the sound of Raph laughing quietly at the two, especially when the girl just left Mikey standing in the doorway, walking inside and placing her purse on the desk Raph chose to set his book bag.

"Kris! Ya better not be takin' my seat!" Don tensed slightly when Raph suddenly jumped, slamming his feet against the ground with a loud thud. She casually looked over her shoulder.

"Raph, I don't get why you're so over protective about a desk," she stated slowly, her voice soft and relaxed, "and I don't see your name on it." Don glanced, seeing Raph narrow his eyes slightly.

"My bag's there!" he pointed out.

"It's the bag I _gave_ you in the eighth grade," she shot at him. Don tensed when she blinked and turned to him, her cobalt eyes studying him carefully, an innocent curiosity peaking from behind clouds of excitement. They reminded him of Mike's cerulean eyes whenever he was thinking about asking him something, anything.

"Are you Don?"

Her question was fast, making him anxious. He glanced at Raph with pleading eyes, only to look at the floor nervously when his brother answered for him, "Yeah, this is good ol' Donnie."

His eyes suddenly darted up, suddenly hearing her footsteps coming towards him. When she reached him, and stuck her hand out, he hesitated before taking her hand in a gentle grip shaking it, "Nice to finally meet you Don," she smiled brightly at him, a strand of her ebony hair getting in her face, "I'm Kris."

"_Kris is a friend of theirs," Leo stated irritably, "who Raph and Mike can tolerate more then I can."_

"_Aww, Leo, you only really hung out with Kris once," Mikey pouted._

Don smiled back nervously.

_Is this the Kris that Raph, Mike, and Leo mentioned? _

He opened his mouth to talk, but the bell ringing shrilly caused it to shut quickly. He could always find out later.

He watched as Kris carefully sat in the seat next to Raph's, observing as the two would talk, her every movement from they way her lips twisted into a sincere smile, how Raph would remain cool and collected. It appeared as if the two had been the best of friends for a few years.

He couldn't really understand anything.

Several more students slipped in, before the bell rang shrilly. After a few moments, an older woman slipped into the room, stacks of papers in her grip. She set a clipboard down, her eyes glancing around with a tired gaze, before her eyes rested on Mikey, who was turned in his seat talking to a Raven.

"Young man, I suggest you turn in your set," she stated coldly, causing Mikey to tense slightly and turn. Her grey eyes studied him for a few moments, "You're one of Leo's brother aren't you?"

Mikey blinked, "Uh, yeah…"

The woman nodded, with a soft sigh, before setting a clipboard in front of him, "Please pass this around." The young turtle blinked, staring at the sheet with a table on it, before nodding, marking himself present on his name. He smirked slightly.

"So, how was your summer Raph?" Kris asked softly, hearing the sound of the homeroom teacher calling out names as she passed out schedules, "Did you hang out with Coach Jones any or do any weight training?"

Raph rolled his eyes, "What do ya think?"

"I take that as a yes," she giggled slightly, shifting in her seat.

"Psst, Kris," she glanced back carefully, only to see someone holding the clipboard with attendance to her. She smiled in thanks before turning it to get a good look; her eyes glanced through before she frowned.

"I think Mikey got a little check happy," she whispered.

Raph rolled his eyes, "He's probably bored, and since he knows everyone in this room, he probably checked everyone off."

"Figures," she pouted, handing the clipboard to Raph, watching carefully as Raph passed it back to the person behind him.

"Donatello Hamato?"

Kris glanced at Don as he walked past to grab his schedule, her eyes studying him carefully as he grabbed it and walked back, "How many more of you are there?"

Raph chuckled hearing as his name was called, before standing up and grabbing his schedule after Mikey, Raph sat down before whispering, "There are only four of us." Kris nodded slightly, a blank look crossing her features.

"So, who woke ya up this morning, girly?" Raph titled his head slightly.

"My brother," she made a disgusted face, "he has issues with me."

"Kristina Weaver?" Kris sighed slightly before standing up grabbing her schedule and sitting down. She blinked slightly when Raph suddenly stuck his hand out.

"Give me it," he grunted.

"But I haven't gotten to…"

"No, it's been a tradition since the two of us met, now give me it," Kris pouted handing Raph her schedule, muttering something about him being mean under her breath.

"We got three periods together," Raph stated, handing it back to her.

"Is lunch one of them?" she asked hopefully. Raph nodded slightly, staring at her with golden eyes.

"I guess you an' I lucked out this year, huh?" he cocked his eye ridge as he grinned smugly.

"Yup, I guess," she nodded, "but we haven't had every class with each other since seventh grade." She brushed a few strands of ebony hair from her eyes. Raph watched her in silence before nodding slightly.

He watched silently as she leaned forward on her desk.

"Why don't ya have your book bag?" he suddenly asked.

"I slept in, and my brother was rushing me so I forgot it," she murmured softly, "I bet my mom has found it in the doorway, and I bet she's probably going to drop it by the school and get on my butt about it. Oh, I forgot to ask, has your dad found a girlfriend yet?" A smile crossed her lips as she turned in her desk.

"Nope, I don' think he's lookin' either," Raph shrugged slightly, "I guess it's got a lot ta do with women his age aren't really inta mutants an' stuff."

"But your dad's so adorable," Kris cooed slightly. Raph couldn't help but laugh at Kris at her words. He threw his head back shaking it.

"Kris, you say the randomest crap, ya know that?" he turned to her, a broad grin on his face. Kris nodded slightly, a giggle escaping her.

Kris suddenly blinked when Mikey was suddenly at her desk. She turned in her seat staring up at him for a few seconds, "Hey Mike."

"Schedule," he held his hand out, and Kris couldn't help but laugh slightly as she handed it to him. Both she and Raph stared at Mikey as he compared the two, "Wow, we got three classes together." Raph suddenly tensed.

"Lemme see dat," Raph took the schedules from Mikey and looked at them, sighing, "dang it, we all have the same three class together."

Kris couldn't help but laugh at Raph's disappointment. She blinked when Raph suddenly turned in his seat, "Donnie, come 'ere." A puzzled look crossed her features as Don stood up and made his way to the front of the room and to Raph's desk.

"What do you want Raph?" he asked quietly. Raph held his hand out, noticing Donnie holding his schedule. Don handed it to his brother, watching as Raph scanned through all four schedules carefully.

"That's funny."

Kris titled her head, "What's funny?"

Raph looked up glancing between Don and Kris, "You an' Kris have the same exact schedule, Donnie," Raph looked down again, "hey, shouldn't ya be in those smart people classes, Don?"

Don shifted uncomfortably, "I didn't want to take any of them." Raph stared at Don blankly. He of course knew it was a lie, but he chose to hold his tongue.

Kris glanced at Don, smiling slightly, "Well, I look forward to seeing you every period then, Don." Don suddenly turned his head to her, her smiling face making him flush. He was about to say something, only to hear the bell ring signaling first period.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Here's the first chapter of my first real AU story…I hope you guys like it, Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. Yeah, a lot of characters haven't been introduced yet, but they'll come soon…like next chappie! **


End file.
